


Snowed In

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Bucky and the reader get stuck in a snow storm





	Snowed In

The mission had gone exceptionally well, strictly recon, three days max. They were on their way home when an unexpected storm hit, buffering the quinjet every which way. Friday had told you that Tony had a private ski lodge in which you could wait out the storm which was getting bigger by the minute. Neither you or Bucky even had to think about it as you told the AI to take you there.

The jet touched down just outside the solid stone structure just half an hour later with you and Bucky grabbing your bags and making a mad dash up the front porch steps and into the lodge.

Inside, it was rustically furnished, with exposed wooden ceiling beams, a large stone fireplace and fur blankets over the back of the overstuffed chairs and sofas. The kitchen was state of the art, fitted with a walk-in pantry, stocked to the brim, and every appliance known to man. There was a small study with lots of bookshelves covering the walls and completely filled with books from almost every genre imaginable. There were a few separate bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and walk-in closet. 

You and Bucky chose rooms opposite each other and went your separate ways to go clean up, before meeting back in the living room, the fireplace already roaring from the moment you stepped inside, thanks to Tony who thought it important to install Friday in all of his homes and safe houses around the world.

After a warm bath and changing into a comfy pair of leggings and a sweatshirt you felt much better. You set up the laptop and called the compound while Bucky wandered into the kitchen to make some food. Soon enough, Tony's face popped up onto the screen, along with the rest of your teammates. "Hey, guys! So I have good news and bad news; the good news is that the mission was a success; the bad news is that we got caught in a snowstorm and we don't know when we'll make it back," you inform them.

"We know about the storm, it's hitting here too, and Friday told us that you guys landed at the ski lodge. We're just glad you're okay, we'll see you in a few days." Steve says before anyone else can, earning him a very disgruntled look from Tony. Before anyone can say anything further, the video feed cuts out. "Steve? Guys?" she asks before groaning, "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Bucky asks, poking his head out of the kitchen. "The signal just cut out, because of the storm, we can't get in touch with the team, so we're on our own until it passes." She sits back, massaging her temples as the beginnings of a stress-headache start to emerge. He sits down next to her, patting her knee awkwardly. "It's not that bad, I can think of worse places to be stuck in, and the company makes it more bearable too." He gives her a shy smile which she slowly returns.

The truth was that this was sort of a dream come true for y/n, but she would never let anyone know that. She had been crushing on Bucky Barnes ever since he first set foot in the compound, he sometimes reminded her of a little, lost puppy, but at others, he could make a tomato blush with his flirting. 

But right now, this was a nightmare, because he didn't feel the same way about her; because he had a girlfriend now. She plasters a smile on her face and says in a too cheery voice, "You're right, why don't you relax and I'll go finish dinner?" Before he even has time to respond she is already up and out of the room. He lets out a quiet sigh, "One day I'll tell her, one day..."

For the rest of the afternoon and early evening, y/n tried to avoid Bucky as much as possible. He seemed to sense that she did not want to talk, so he left her alone, going up to his room after dinner with a book he had brought with him.

Y/N lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep with her head full of images of a certain supersoldier sleeping in the next room. The digital clock on the bedside table told her it was 11 o clock. With a heavy sigh, she threw the blankets from her body and crept down the hall intending to make some hot chocolate to help her sleep.

But that plan flew out the window when she stepped into the living room and saw the very subject of her wayward thoughts sitting in front of the fireplace. She let out an involuntary squeak, but before she could flee, he turned around and gave her a soft, albeit sad smile. "I couldn't sleep," he says in his deep timbre voice.

"Would-would you like some hot chocolate? I was just going to make some..." she says nervously as she makes her way to the kitchen. "I would love some."

She gives a small nod then busies herself pulling the right ingredients from the cupboard while humming carols to herself. In the living room, Bucky smiles to himself as he recognizes the tune of Let It Snow.

She had just placed the finishing touches of whipped cream, cinnamon, and peppermint candy cane stirrers in the mugs when he silently came up behind her. "That's actually one of my favorite songs." The sudden voice startles her since she didn't hear him walking.

She turns around with a tight-lipped smile. "Mine too." After an awkward pause, she continues, "Kim probably misses you, it is your first Christmas together, after all. I'm sorry you're stuck here with me instead of being with her," she turns back to grab her mug, giving her the opportunity to discretely wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Actually, Kim and I broke up a few weeks ago," he says candidly to which she whirls back around, incredulous. "What? Why?" the words are out before she can stop them and she feels her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

He leads her over to the couch before saying, "She said some things that I didn't like and when I called her out on it she got insulting and defensive, so I told her to pack her bags and leave, I'm done with her. No one gets to talk crap about my friends and get away with it."

"Oh, Bucky...I'm so sorry." Her hands itched to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but she wasn't sure if he would be okay with that, so she clutched her mug tighter.

"It's okay, she was kind of a bitch anyway. It just took me way too long to realize it. Besides, I think the only reason I started seeing her in the first place was to distract me from my feelings for someone else, someone so wonderful and completely out of my league that I never even tried to give it a shot." he shrugs and it sent a shot of pain through her heart to know that this incredible man with a heart of the purest gold thought that a girl was out of his reach. It made her want to throttle this person and tell them to open their eyes to the angel right in front of them.

"Well, for what it's worth, that girl doesn't know how lucky she is." She gave him a sad smile to which he huffed out a laugh. "You don't get it, y/n, I'm talking about you, I'm crazy about you doll. I know that this is probably the worst time to tell you this, but I just had to let you know. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way, I guess I'll leave you alone now..." he stands to leave, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy stuck in the rain.

He had not gone more than a few steps before she cried out, "Bucky, wait!" Just as he turned around, she slammed into his arms and pulled him down into a soft, yet passionate kiss. His lips felt perfect against hers, as soft as she always thought they would be, yet firm and determined in their quest to melt their mouths together. When their lungs started burning with the heat for air they parted just enough to suck in the much-needed oxygen, yet they kept their foreheads pressed together.

"I'm crazy about you too," she whispered, her heart bursting with affection for the sweet man before her. Neither knew what the future held, but at that moment, with snow falling gently around the cabin, neither cared, all that mattered was the person in their arms.


End file.
